


Could I Interest You In Some Golden Tea?

by Turtleyurtley



Series: The Golden Group Chat [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Crests (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Recruitment, Tea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtleyurtley/pseuds/Turtleyurtley
Summary: The recruitment portion that I wanted to write for the chat fic. But it would be awkward to ask every single person to join the class through text.Will update as the chat updates.
Series: The Golden Group Chat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157216
Kudos: 4





	1. Sylvain

**Author's Note:**

> Sylvian's recruitment is short because 
> 
> S y l v a i n
> 
> Don't worry , the others will be longer.

"So you've invited me here? Don't get me wrong but can I ask why?"

"Join my class."

"..."

"I thought you would jump at the opportunity to get closer to some more ladies"

"I might act like that's all I do but it's not all I do."

"Just join the Golden Deer. We could use another lance weilder. And I can't promise anything but"

"But what...?"

"I'm going to try and convince Felix and Ingrid to join as well." 

"Well when you put it that way..."

"Go on." 

"I suppose it wouldn't do me good to refuse a lady now would it?"

"I suppose not." 

"I'll join the Golden Deer."


	2. Linhardt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth recruits Linhardt after the holy mausoleum thing.

"Professor! Can I join your class?"

"Sure but why all the sudden?"

"It's just that after the whole mausoleum thing you've become more interesting. It seems you possess the crest of flames. A crest thought to have been lost to history." 

"That's the only explanation for my being able to weild that sword."

"That it is. The sword itself is also a mystery. It lacks a crest stone. I'm not sure why. Or what the crest stones even do. But I'd like to investigate it further."

"Alright. Sure I was never going to decline anyways."

"Oh? Well while I'm still telling you things, I'll need about two hours to take naps. My work is very tiring you know."

"..."

"Don't look at me like that. It's a part of life. Joining your class will also give me an opportunity to investigate some of the rarer crests."

"Maybe this was a mistake..."


	3. Felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix decides to join the Golden Deer.
> 
> I feel like I didn't represent him correctly though. Which is weird since he's like one of my favorite characters...

"Professor."

"Felix"

"I have a request."

"Go on."

"Let me join your class."

"Sure. Any particular reason." 

"The way you weild your sword is different from everyone else. It's driven in a way that is hard to explain."

"That's not the first time I've heard that."

"I'm not surprised."

"Ok."

"When are you available to spar?"

"Dang I owe Sylvain a cup of tea."

"Why?"

"We made a bet. I owe him a cup of tea if you ask me to spar in the same conversation that he asks to join the class. If I won he would give me a hundred gold."

"SYLVAIN! I'm gonna kill you myself"

"Felix that's an overaction. Don't you think?"

"I don't care."

"Again with that crazy talk of yours."

"It's not crazy talk. I'm just speaking my mind."

"Whatever, class starts at 7:30 tommorow. Golden Deer classroom. Be there." 

"Yeah"


	4. Ingrid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ingrid's conversation to join the Golden Deer. She needs to babysit Felix and Sylvain aparently.

"Professor"

"Yes?"

"I need to join your class."

"Ingrid are you alright?"

"Oh I'm fine. It's you that's crazy. You put Felix and Sylvain in the same class, with no one to keep them out of trouble."

"I don't think they're kids?"

"Are you sure about that?"

"No."

"Okay so then it's settled. I'll be joining your class."

"Do you always clean up their messes?"

"Yes, and sometimes Dimitri's as well."

"That's actually impressive."

"Yeah sure. You guys have snacks right?"

"No, we have the craziest people and no snacks."

"Is that sarcasm I'm detecting? Wow Professor I'm impressed. You're growing as a person."

"We both still have far to go."

"Indeed."


	5. Bernadetta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny conversation with Bernadetta. My phone keeps correcting it to Bernadette. Sigh.

"Professor, let me join your class."

"Okay, but why so sudden?"

"Your class seems so friendly."

"And yours isn't"

" No no. It's just that even if I still stay in my room, I can talk to you guys."

"And Yuri has nothing to do with it?"

"Okay maybe a little... He's the only friend I ever had."

"Okay I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"Can't I just stay in my room?"

"No"


	6. Caspar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caspar joins. 
> 
> I'm not super familiar with Caspar. I can't write him as well as some other characters. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"Hey professor! I have a question for you."

"Sure Caspar. What is it? Do you want to spar?"

"Nah sparring is more for people who use weapons."

"Caspar. What?"

"I prefer hand to hand combat."

"Alright... Anyways what did you want to ask?"

"To join your class."

"I suppose I could allow you to transfer. Any particular reason?"

"Your class is full of strong people to train with."

"Still trying to reach my level?"

"I'm gonna surpass you soon! Be ready for the day I beat you!"

"I look forward to it. I'll see you in class Caspar."

"Sure thing."


End file.
